


i wish i had known you sooner

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena comforts Kara, Quick Read, Soft Supercorp, bit of sadness but it gets better near the end, fluff oneshot, short fluff oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: It's really short, I know. But I just had this idea and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it anyways :)Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!(For my friend @supersIuthor. I love you! Thank you for everything!!)





	i wish i had known you sooner

“I miss them”, Kara whispered, barely audible, as she stared at the sky dotted with stars above her from the cargo bed of her truck. Lena was laying down beside her, keeping her company as Kara stargazed.

“Your family?”, Lena asked, as she turned to look at Kara.

Kara nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, a tear rolling down her cheek. She bit her lower lip and looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood. Today is the death of their anniversary. I didn’t want to ruin our date, so I didn’t say anything”, she said, her voice breaking halfway.

Lena noticed that the blonde was crying, and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn’t bear to see literal sunshine Kara Danvers break down. She deserved to be happy all the time.

“Oh. Kara, hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologise for your emotions. It’s perfectly okay to show your emotional side and let your wall down.” Lena placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, as if to remind her that she’s there. “Had I known, I would’ve been able to comfort you better. You should share what’s going on next time. I’m here for you, no matter what, remember?”

Kara turned her head and gazed softly at Lena with tears in her eyes, but still managing a small smile. Using her thumb, Lena wiped the tears from Kara’s face, and placed the palm of her hand against the slightly damp cheek. She then pulled Kara closer, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I wish I had known you sooner, but I’m glad I have you now”, Kara whispered as she rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder, wrapped her arms around her waist, and closed her eyes.

“Please never leave me, Lena.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you. To pick you up when you fall.” Lena replied as she stroked her lover’s long blonde hair.  

“I love you, Lena Luthor. With all my heart”

“And I love you, Kara Danvers. My hero from Krypton"

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, I know. But I just had this idea and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it anyways :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!
> 
> (For my friend @supersIuthor. I love you! Thank you for everything!!)


End file.
